Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin and Ally meet at a party. One-shot :)


**Hey guys! I hope you like this! I hope you had an amazing day! This is almost 6K words so please fav/review when your done :)**

_**16**_

Ally's P.O.V

"Trish! Why do I have to come! I was very happy with my textbooks!" I said as I crossed my arms at Trish who was putting on her makeup. "Exactly Ally. Come on! We're sixteen it's time to live it up! Go to an actual party!" Trish said as I laughed "hey I've gone to a party recently!" I said as Trish looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me. "Ally that was for a church fundraiser we were the only one's there over 50" Trish said as I sighed. "Fine but I only want to be there for an hour" I said as we walked out of Trish's house and to her car. "Sure but here take the keys alright?" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow at her before I slipped into the drivers seat and backed out of her driveway and drove off.

We had finally arrived a bit late since Trish forgot the address but got a hold of this guy named Dez who told us where it was. Once we pulled up and got out of the car, which I parked a good block away. "Why did you park so far away?" Trish asked as we approached the house loud music was pounding "cause I didn't want something bad to happen to it" I said as Trish rolled her eyes at me, we then turned the corner and I gasped. There were people stumbling around and loud music coming from the very alive house "come on!" Trish said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the house. I sighed as we ran into the house I tried to keep my nice summer dress down as the wind insisted on it going up. I gagged as we got into the house the smell was a mix of alcohol and sweat I then panicked as I felt Trish's grasp leave mine and before I knew it I had lost her, great.

I sighed as I leaned against a wall scanning the room for Trish having no success, I then froze as I felt someone's hand run up my waist. I turned around and saw a guy, brown hair and deep brown eyes looking at me his breath stunk from alcohol.

"Hey cutie" the guy said as I smiled weakly at him before trying to escape his grasp but yet again no much luck. "Hey um please let-let go of me" I said as the guy began to come closer to me as I squealed not a cute squeal no a please someone help me squeal. The guy then began to place sloppy kisses down my neck as panic filled me then left all at once as I felt the guys lips go away from my skin. "Hey she asked you to let go of her" a deep voice said I turned around to see the guy backing away from me and in front of me was a tall blonde. "Thank you" I said as the guy nodded before he walked away, I didn't know why but I felt like I wanted to get to know him.

I had finally found Trish she was sitting in a circle giggling like an idiot and singing random songs as they played spin the bottle, "heyyyy Ally! Co-comeeeee on overr!" Trish said as I laughed at her and sat down next to her and she snuggled into my chest as I sighed. I then felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked up and saw the same blonde smirking at me as my cheeks turned red. Some people went as my heart would speed up every time the bottle came close to me luckily it hadn't. "So far so good" I said as I watched a blonde girl chug down the rest of a beer and putting it in the middle before sitting in the blonde's lap who was slowly sipping his drink out of a red cup. I watched as he spun the bottle, round and round it went. I the felt pain as Trish began to forcefully play with my hair. "Trish stop it" I said turning to Trish who stopped and giggled at me, "what?" I asked "you have to go do seven minutes in heaveen Ally catt" Trish said before I whipped my head around looking at the bottle which was pointing at me.

I then looked up at the blonde who smirked at me once more "come on you" he said as I groaned "I always jinks things" I mumbled as I followed the somewhat stumbling blonde into a small bedroom. I closed the door to see the guy looking at me "so you want to do this?" He asked as I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Listen um" I said before the blonde said "Austin" ah Austin. "Okay well listen Austin I-I'm sorry if this sounds lame but can we not?" I asked as Austin chuckled and patted the spot next to him which I cautiously sat down on.

"It's fine girl who I helped save..." Austin said as my eye's widened how rude am I? Not introducing myself, "Ally and thanks for before" I said as Austin shrugged. "It's fine I'm guessing this is your first party?" Austin asked as I nodded "is it that obvious?" I asked as Austin chuckled. "No well okay yes but that's not that bad bookworm" Austin said as I glared at him "I could be a rockstar for all you know not a bookworm" I said as Austin raised his eyes at me and ran his eyes up and down me. "Alright rockstar I would just think you wouldn't wear a long flowy dress and you would wear a bit more makeup" Austin said as I sighed "well I'm not wearing any" I said awkwardly. "Damn" Austin said looking at me as I giggled "so um do you want any?" Austin asked me as he handed his drink to me but I shook my head "no thanks I um I have to drive my friend home so" I said as Austin nodded before chugging the rest down. "I guessed the girl who was clinging onto you was your friend?" Austin said as I laughed and nodded "yeah that's her she's the only reason why I'm here" I said as Austin chuckled "what? What about so you could meet an insanely hot guy and be stuck in a bedroom with him?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him "oh really? Well I mean if you know any can you hook me up with them?" I said laughing at Austin's expression as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Time's up!" Someone yelled as I jolted I kinda forgot we were being timed. "Okay don't be weirded out this is just for show okay we don't want everyone thinking you're a chicken" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow at him before I gasped as I felt his softer lips on my neck. He sucked hard as I found myself gripping onto his hair as he nipped at my flesh before it ended all too soon. "Okay perfect" Austin said as I ran my hand down my neck to feel a hickey. Then Austin started to pull at parts of his hair that I didn't already, then he grabbed my hair and pulled at it lightly before biting his lip and then flicking mine. "Ow!" I said feeling my now swollen lip "sorry I had to the people in there aren't all drunk I gotta make it believable now come on" Austin said as he stumbled to the door before I helped him walk out. Then we walked back out to the group of people while some whistled as I blushed while Austin smirked.

I had finally been able to pull Trish out of the room with Austin's help who told me he would help me take her to her car, we finally reached the car as Austin helped clumsy now singing in spanish Trish. "Hey um thanks Austin" I said as I shut the door on Trish before looking up at Austin who was smiling at me "anytime Ally, I'll see you around" Austin said before he began to walk back to the party. I sighed as I got back into the car kind of wishing I would see that blonde once again.

_**17**_

"Come on Ally! Please!" Trish begged as I shook my head "Trish last time we went to a party I had to sneak you into my house without waking my dad while you started swearing in spanish" I said as Trish laughed. "I'll be better this time! Just please! Come on it's our senior year! And it's Dez's birthday party please!" Trish said you see her and Dez began to go out a couple months ago. "Fine" I grumbled as Trish grinned. We got ready Trish was in a short black dress while I was wearing a shorter pink summer dress.

"Ally one of these days I'm gonna get you a dress" Trish said as I drove us to Dez's house "oh sure" I said as Trish laughed and shook her head at me. We pulled up and I sighed as we walked in to see drunk teenagers dancing as we made our way through the crowd to see Dez. "Dez!" Trish yelled as Dez turned around and smiled at Trish before hugging her then a tall familiar much more muscular blonde turned around and both our eyes widened.

"Austin?" "Ally?" We both said as he walked closer to me so we could talk. "Hey wow funny seeing you here!" I said as Austin chuckled "it is isn't it Dawson" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow at him "how do you know my last name?" I asked "Dez told me" Austin said shrugging as we walked outside. "Wait you know Dez?" I asked as we sat down on a bench next to the pool. "Yeah he's been my best friend since kindergarten how do you know Dez?" Austin asked as I shrugged "my friend Trish is dating him" I said as Austin nodded "so singing girl I see" Austin said as I laughed.

"So where's your boyfriend? Dez told me you were dating someone" Austin said as I sighed and looked at my hands "Dez was correct minus the dating it is dated. I broke up with him he uh cheated on me" I said before yelling at my self, why are you opening yourself up to a stranger? Well he's a good looking stranger, no difference! Shut up. "Asshole" Austin said as I laughed "you don't even know him" I said as Austin shrugged. "Still an asshole for cheating on you" Austin said as I smiled. "Well what about you?" I asked as Austin shook his head "nah I'm riding solo for now but you never know" Austin said winking to me as I laughed and hit his arm. "Don't get too excited there" I said as Austin shrugged "worth a shot" Austin said before chuckling. I then was pushed into Austin's chest as a couple began to also sit on the bench while making out "I think we should move" I said smashed into Austin's rock hard chest, I felt him chuckle before nodding. We got up so we were standing at the edge of the pool "so where do you want to go for col-" I began before a guy bumped into Austin who fell forward wrapping his arms around my waist as we both fell into the water.

"Ah!" I yelled as I surfaced frowning as Austin smiled shaking his now wet head. "Hey it's not my fault!" Austin said as I laughed softly "true true but now I'm going to be cold" I said as we got out of the pool now my dress sticking to my body. "Hold on" Austin said before running into the house and then running back out with a blanket and a hoodie. "Here I saw Trish and Dez making out so I figured give em about ten more minutes" Austin said as he laid out the blanket while I laughed as we sat down and he draped the hoodie on my shoulders.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Ally Dawson" Austin said as I sighed looking up at the stars, "well I don't know I guess I've known Trish since third-grade. I work at Sonic Boom in the Miami Mall, I really like pickles and I'm going to MUNY soon" I said as Austin nodded. "Wow I must be talking to some really talented pickle lover" Austin said as I laughed "well my full name is Austin Moon. I really like pancakes, my favorite color is yellow, I really also like music and I don't know if I'm going to go to college" Austin said. My eyes widened as I looked at him and stood up "what? What else are you going to do?" I asked as Austin sighed "well I'm definitely not working with my parents. I've been sending out some demo's to some record labels and I don't know if I'll take off or not but you never know" Austin said with a small smile. "Well I hope you do" I said with a smile as Austin stood up "thanks Dawson, you should head back" Austin said pointing behind me to see a passed out Trish and Dez on the grass. I laughed before saying "yeah probably" I said, then Austin helped me get Trish back into my car and then it began to feel like a year ago. "Oh here" I said as I began to take off the hoodie before Austin stopped me "keep it. It looks good on you and I'll see you around, my number's also in the pocket" Austin said before winking at me and walking away as I blushed.

I walked around the car and climbed into the drivers set and pulled out the small sheet of paper that Austin had placed in the hoodies pocket.

_(324)-543-2345 see you around Dawson ;)_

_**18**_

I took a deep breath as I looked at my reflection, Trish had gotten me this um well I don't know does this length count as dress or a shirt? It was blood red and strapless that wrapped around my body, okay ish? "Come on we're going to be late!" Trish said as I sighed and carefully walked down the stairs in my pumps.

"Why are you in a rush?" I asked as we walked outside and into my car "Cause Dez will be there! And why aren't you? You where the one invited to this whole thing!" Trish said as I shrugged as I pulled out of my driveway. "Yeah I know just it Austin and I don't really know each other all that well" I said, you know his favorite color, dreams, and food, yeah not that much! "Oh sure yeah Austin and I barely know each other but I didn't get an invite" Trish said as I shook my head at her.

We then drove down to Austin's house which was only about half an hour away, I smiled the party was huge yet seemed a bit low key. The sun was setting as I pulled up, yes still one block away as I raised an eyebrow as I saw Austin walking towards us with Dez. I smiled at Austin while Trish ran over to Dez, Austin was in some dress pants and a white top and damn he looked good.

"Wow Dawson finally stopping with the summer dresses" Austin said as we walked towards his house "well I thought you know a graduation party I might want to step it up a little" I said as Austin smirked at me "well if you're definition of stepping it up is looking sexy as hell then congrats Dawson you have succeed" Austin said as I blushed the same color as my dress before saying "oh stop it" while Austin smiled and shrugged.

We walked into his house as I walked over to a display of pictures of Austin, him when he was younger until today with him and his graduation cap. I then squinted thinking I didn't see what I was seeing but nope I was right. There was a photo of Austin and I when we were 16 it was right after we walked out from the bedroom after supposedly doing seven minutes in heaven. Austin was smirking while I was beat red, I noticed how small we looked me and my summer dress, Austin smaller and his yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah I don't know how that got in there" Austin said behind me as I turned around and smiled at him "two years ago wow" I said as I looked back at the picture. Austin sighed and nodded "come with me" Austin said as he dragged me outside "I wanted to tell you something" Austin said quietly under a light up tree as I nodded. "Well what is it?" I asked crossing my arms annoyed with how long he was stalling as his eyes quickly darted to where my cleavage had appeared then to my face, oh boys.

"I have a meeting with a record label" Austin said softly as a big smile appeared on my face and before I knew what I was doing I was hugging him. I felt Austin wrap his arms around me and we stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled away "Austin that's so great!" I said happily as Austin chuckled and looked at the ground. "I know I mean nothing is set in stone it's just a meeting but still" Austin said grinning. "Well I'm proud of you rockstar" I said punching his hard arm, "thanks Dawson. So when are you going to MUNY?" Austin asked I sighed and said "well actually this is my last night in Miami." I said as Austin's facial expression changed and I saw a something maybe sadness? Nope I'm just seeing things.

"Oh wow so you're heading off soon" Austin said as I laughed "yeah I get to come in early and I mean I'm excited" I said as Austin smiled. "Yeah wow we're heading to different coasts you're off to New York and I'm going off to California" Austin said as nodded "so are you planning to live there?" I asked "yeah my folks said I can at the end of the summer" Austin said as I nodded it was weird but the fact that we would be at different coasts made me feel a little, sad?

"Austin!" A woman yelled as Austin turned around and groaned "sorry Dawson I have to go but stay a little I'll be back and I expect to see you" Austin said as I smiled and nodded. I sat and looked around at the things that Austin had did and photos I then walked back inside and saw everyone was dancing, I smiled as I saw Trish and Dez dancing with each other as they waved at me. "Want to dance?" Austin said into my ear as I shivered and jumped turning around and smiled "sure but I must warn you I am a pretty bad dancer" I said as Austin lead me onto the dance floor before he started to do the sprinkler horribly. "Can you top this?" Austin said as I laughed at him "oh yes" I said as I began to do my own dance, I like to call it the Ally-way yeah that's right I have my own dance...that I made up but still I have my own dance. "Oh gosh my eyes" Austin said before he started to shake all of his limbs as I laughed at him I'm sure we looked like idiots but I didn't care.

We had finished dancing since my heels were starting to give me a blister, I was sitting with Trish and Dez it was late and everyone was leaving but Austin told me to wait. "Oh here Ally I snapped this photo" Dez said before handing me a polaroid photo of Austin and I dancing, I was laughing as Austin doing disco moves then Dez had written on it _7/6/15._ I smiled at the photo and put it in my purse I sighed as I looked at my clock, it was eleven and I had an early flight tomorrow. Austin was still talking to this one blonde girl "Trish come on I need to go" I said as Trish shook her head "I'm catching a ride with Dez but okay I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said hugging me before I slipped out of the house.

I sighed as I walked down the dark sidewalk stopping at a streetlight that my car was parked next to, I opened the passenger seat and put my purse there before I began to walk around when I heard "Ally!" Austin yelled.

I turned around to see Austin running towards me, "I asked you to wait rude" Austin said as I laughed and looked at the ground. "I know I just I need to get back I have a 9 o'clock flight tomorrow and you and that blonde seemed happy" I said as Austin smirked. "I would of been happy if you stayed but at least I caught you" Austin said "yeah you did" I said softly before looking up at Austin who was smiling down at me. I cleared my throat after staring for far too long "well looks like this is it" I said as Austin nodded. "Well I know I'll see you sooner or later Dawson just you watch" Austin said as I laughed before he pulled me into a hug. "Don't have too much fun at college" Austin said into my hair as I nodded "don't have too much fun getting a billion hits" I said as Austin smiled and kissed the side of my head before we pulled away and I waved goodbye to him and drove away, hating that part of me knew I was going to miss that blonde.

_**20**_

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a long white dress, my hair was up in a bun and I had gold jewelry on. I walked down my dorm stairs to find a limo, "wow Moon you've outdone yourself" I said smiling as I walked into the limo as my friends squealed about how jealous they were. I looked outside seeing New York light up by Christmas lights and coated in snow. The limo pulled up to a huge building light up as I watched people walk in "thank you" I said to the driver who smiled and nodded before driving away as I got out. I walked inside and gasped there was a huge chandelier on the ceiling and the room was light up, I smiled as I saw Trish and Dez waving to me. I walked over to them and sat down at the table.

"Damn Ally! You look hot!" Trish said as I blushed "thanks but so do you guys!" I said as Trish was in a long elegant red gown and Dez was in a tux. "I had no idea Austin was into music" Trish said as I chuckled "yeah well he finally made it" I said smiling at the big poster.

'Austin Moon's new single- Fantasy'

"I know it took him a while but he did it" Dez said proudly. I smiled before I shivered as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder "Dawson" Austin said as I turned around and smiled, Austin was in a tux he looked only a bit older and some how got even more good looking.

Sure I had seen his face in a few magazines but up close was so different. "Austin hey" I said getting up and hugging Austin tightly as his hands went around my waist, once we pulled away he smiled at me. "You look really great Ally" Austin said looking down at me. "Thank you and you look alright" I said as Austin pretend to be hurt "that just crushed my heart Ally!" Austin said as I laughed. "I was kidding but really congrats! I knew you would make a billion hits" I said before winking at Austin who then blushed the smiled at me and sat down.

"So tell me how's college treating you?" Austin asked me as I shrugged, "tough I'm not going to lie. I've been to a few parties no drinking though one more year" I said as Austin smiled "I'm going to have to be there for that" Austin said as I laughed. "But it's also been good I'm majoring in teaching and music I'm going to be a music teacher" I said as Austin raised his eyebrows at me. "You'll do great just one more year left for you right?" Austin asked me as I nodded. "Austin!" A man yelled as Austin sighed "sorry that's my manager Jimmy I will be back though please don't disappear" Austin said. "Alright but I have a class at ten tomorrow" I yelled as Austin threw me a thumbs up.

I mingled a little, talking to some people but none really interested me. I talked mostly with Trish and Dez and enjoyed all of the delicious food that was being served. Austin came back very quickly as we talked I then told him I had to leave, we hugged possibly for a bit too long before he was called up for a toast.

I grabbed some water while Jimmy talked about Austin's success. The Austin went up and said "thank you all for who have been there for me. To my parents, to my family, to my friends, to my teachers, to my manager, and to the girl at the party who told me to get a billion hits" Austin said looking at me as I smiled and raised my glass.

_**21**_

I sat at the club waiting for people, there's already lot's of people, for Trish and Dez! They're already here. Well for more people, literally everyone is here but one person. Oh hush, you know I'm right.

I shook my head thinking wow this is stupid fighting with myself. I then smiled as I saw Austin walkin, in a white shirt and black jeans. "Hey Ally" Austin said as he wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug as I hugged him back. "Happy birthday here" Austin said handing me a small box, I opened it and smiled there was a necklace that had a heart and on the back said '1 billion hits'. "Austin thank you so much" I said as Austin shrugged and helped me put it on before I put it on before we walked into the huge crowd. I walked over to the bar and swallowed okay here it goes.

"Bottoms up Dawson" Austin said as I took the drink in my hand and let the liquid go down my throat. I coughed a little "wow well then" I said as I shook my head. Austin laughed at me before he looked at his phone which was ringing "you should get that" I said as Austin sighed and said "alright I'll be back" before he disappeared. Then I watched Austin walk away then I turned to see a brown haired guy smile at me, I guess he was cute? "Can I get you a drink?" He asked as I shrugged "sure it's not like I'm suppose to remember this night anyway" I said as the guy laughed before giving me a drink that smelled strong. I chugged it down, mhmm not too bad. "Can I have another one?" I asked as the guy nodded. I kinda lost count after what was it 4 or 6?

I felt as light as a feather like if I didn't hold onto the ground I would just soar up to the sky, I laughed as I stumbled across the room to Dez and Trish along with this guy who sat down with us and began to kiss me neck. "Well I thought I'd never see this" Trish said laughing as I giggled as the guy pushed me down then he was pushed away? I then looked up and saw a worried and slightly annoyed Austin.

I smiled at him before grabbing Dez's drink and drinking it "hey I was drinking that!" Dez said as he took it away. "Hey! It's my birthdayy I can-I can drink anything" I said slurred well I tried my hardest to not make it slurred. "Ally how much did you have to drink?" Austin asked as I got up and stumbled away. "Oh wow Austin I-have I told you that you're really pretty?" I said turning around as I smiled at Austin running my hand up his chest. "Ally come on I think you've had too much to drink" Austin said as I felt his arm go around my waist and drag me out, no come on this had been so much fun! "Austinn! I don't want to goo! And you you seemed to be having fun with that one girl" I said as Austin sighed. Stopping as I grabbed a shot and chugged it down before coughing, yeah that tasted horrible.

"Ally she was a friend, besides I already have my eyes set on someone else" Austin said as I frowned. "Whooo?" I asked as I broke free of Austin's grasp and ran down the hall of the club and outside to the cool air. I skip, skip! Skip! OW! I fell to the ground, oh would you look at that? Ha I'm bleeding. "Ally come on" Austin said softly picking me up bridal style and bringing me to his car. "Where's your dorm?" Austin asked me as I shook my head while he backed out of the parking lot. "I can't go there my roommates are there!" I said as Austin sighed "fine we'll go to my hotel" Austin said as I giggled.

We reached the hotel and Austin helped me to his room, who knew stairs were so hard to climb? I then fell onto Austin's bed as I felt Austin take off my shoes as I smiled, "Ally look at me" Austin said as I sleepily got back up as Austin held me still and took a damp towel and whipped the rest of my makeup off. "That tickles" I said laughing before Austin let me fall back onto the bed, he then put a bandage on my knee. "Here" Austin said putting the covers over my body, "Austin?" I said as I started to have clear thoughts. "Yea Ally?" Austin asked as I looked and saw he had changed into sweatpants and no top. "Can you please sleep with me?" I asked as Austin sighed and nodded. I then smiled as I felt him get into the bed and wrap his arms around me and I feel into a deep sleep.

_**22**_

I sighed as I looked around the party, he wasn't here. It's not like I was waiting on him, pft no that would be weird. It's not like I was looking forward to seeing him, that would be even weirder. It's not like I've missed him yeah that would be so weird I think it might fall under crazy.

I smiled as I saw Trish and Dez walk over to me and hug me "congrats Ally I always knew you'd graduate before me" Trish said as I laughed. "Oh hey you're close!" I said as Trish smiled. "Have you seen Austin?" I asked before covering my mouth as Dez smirked "is someone missing him?" Dez asked. "No what that would be weird no you're missing him yeah that's weird" I said as Trish burst out laughing. "Ally come on we all know you and Austin have a little something going on come on! On your 21st birthday you two went home together" Trish said as I turned red. "Yeah but all we did was sleep!" I said as Trish shrugged before smiling.

I raised an eyebrow before turning around and seeing Austin looking around holding his invite in his hands, "Austin" I said almost too loud waving to him as he smiled as we made eye contact and he pushed through the crowd of people and walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, "congrats Ally" Austin said as we pulled away and I smiled. "Thank you finally I did it" I said as Austin smiled. "Never doubted you bookworm" Austin said as I laughed and hit his arm. "Whatever rockstar, wait by the way how was your tour?" I asked as Austin smiled. "Amazing I really love performing Ally it's just amazing" Austin said as I smiled at him. "I'm glad oh um make yourself at home! There's food and some drinks" I said as Austin chuckled "Ally!" My dad yelled as I sighed. "I'll be back, don't go anyway" I said winking at Austin before walking away feeling his eyes on me as I smiled and swayed my hips even more.

I was finally done hugging and talking to everyone, finally it took me forever. I then walked outside and saw Austin sitting at a bench under a light up tree. "Hey" I said as Austin smiled and stood up "did you have fun?" I asked as Austin laughed and shrugged. "If you call listening to Dez and Trish fight then make up on repeat then oh my gosh yes Ally" Austin said as I smiled. "I'm sorry I just had to talk to so many people you graduate college and now everyone wants to talk to me" I said as Austin laughed. "It wasn't that bad at least I didn't leave" Austin said as I widened my eyes. "I had an early flight! How many times do I need to tell you?" I asked as Austin laughed. I then heard the speakers play a slow song I looked inside and saw people beginning to dance, "want to dance madam?" Austin asked as I smiled and nodded.

Austin wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his chest and I felt daring so I layed my head on his chest and he rested his chin on my swayed with the music although I think I could hear my heartbeat over the music.

I looked up at Austin who was looking down at me and smiled "how long have you been looking at me?" I asked as Austin said "for a while" which made me blush yet I kept eye contact.

I saw Austin leaning down "are you going to kiss me?" I asked softly as our checks were touching.

"Yes" Austin said softly as I smiled and said "good" before I then looked up at him once more before my eyes fluttered shut and I felt Austin's soft lips on mine.

I felt fireworks as I kissed him back my mind had gone blank all thought were gone, my heart was exploding as our lips moved perfectly together.

We pulled away and smiled "that was worth the wait" Austin said softly resting his head on mine. "What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've wanted to kiss you every since that bottle pointed to you" Austin said as I smiled at him before I pulled his lips down to mine once more.

**So this took about 3 hours...ha yeah but I hope you liked this! If you liked this I have other stories too:) Thank you so much for reading! Please review:)**


End file.
